Te amaré hasta la locura
by PukitChan
Summary: A veces, aunque la mente olvide, los sentimientos aún quedan latentes...


**TE AMARÉ HASTA LA LOCURA**

**Por:**

**PukitChan**

_**I.**_

_**Droobles**_

Uno a uno los colocaba con paciencia, una que parecía provenir lo más profundo de su olvidado ser. Mientras colocaba aquellos dulces semicirculares en una hilera desordenada, una sonrisa tímida enmarcó su rostro pálido y largo que no se podía apreciar del todo por el cabello blanco, largo y sin vida que le colgaba por ambos lados de su cara.

Había empezado como curiosidad y terminó siendo un hábito. También tenía una habitación sólo para ella, para ese momento exclusivo donde se encerraba a ordenar la goma de mascar azul, junto con las otras cientas que había recolectado a lo largos de los años, habían sido demasiados, pero ella había olvidado lo que significaba el paso del tiempo. Sólo sonreía y parecía encontrar un íntimo placer en coleccionar y acomodar aquellos dulces llamados _Droobles_, como anunciaba la animada envoltura que guardaba celosamente bajo la almohada.

Inclusive Miriam Strout, la sanadora maternal que se había hecho cargo de ella desde su entrada al Hospital San Mungo, había comprendido que aquella curiosa obsesión por los _droobles_ se debía quizás a un pasado que no recordaría jamás y, sintiendo compasión por esto, siempre en la hora de la comida se encargaba de traerle a Alice Longbottom uno de estos dulces, concediéndole también el espacio para ordenarlos cuando comprendió que aquella mujer no los probaba, sino que los guardaba para intentar darles una forma aún incomprensible.

―Alice, querida, ponte de pie ―musitó Miriam con ternura, tomando suavemente el brazo de la mujer para levantarla del suelo donde estaba hincada, añadiendo un nuevo dulce azul a su larga conexión―. Es hora de cenar.

Confundida, Alice se incorporó con ayuda de la sanadora mirando una última vez su colección, como si por un instante hubiera olvidado que ella era quien estaba haciendo eso durante mucho tiempo. Sentía claramente cómo era guiada una vez más a su cama, donde Miriam apareció un plato rebosante de comida junto con un jugo de calabaza.

―Anda, come ―musitó esa voz maternal y Alice miró su plato, comiendo con algo de torpeza, de vez en cuando volteando hacía un lado donde un hombre alto, de aspecto vagamente extraño, miraba al techo como si éste tuviese algo demasiado interesante para observar. Miriam caminó hacía esa cama y tocó el hombro del paciente, dando unas cuantas palmaditas―. Usted también, Frank, coma.

Pero ninguno de los parecía escucharla. Se limitaban a mirar a todos lados, picando algunas veces su cena, volviendo enseguida a sumergirse cada uno en sus pensamientos. Miriam sabía que a los pacientes de esa área de San Mungo tomarían su tiempo para acabar sus alimentos, por lo que se armó de paciencia mientras se dirigía una cama más allá, donde un hombre rubio llamado Gilderoy Lockhart le ofrecía un autógrafo.

Alice, entretenida en tararear una cancioncilla que sin duda había escuchado en algún sanador, cenaba cuidadosamente moviendo su cabeza al mismo ritmo que ella se imponía. Calmada, degustaba el alimento hasta terminárselo y cuando su cena desapareció, supo que era el momento adecuado. Se inclinó en su cama y quitó su almohada para sacar las seis envolturas que había juntado de los _droobles _a lo largo de la semana. Las colocó sobre su regazo, señalándolas con el dedo índice al mismo tiempo que sus labios se separaban para pronunciar, sin sonido alguno, el número que ella les asignaba. Inesperadamente, comenzó a alisarlas con cariño entre sus manos, deseando que estuvieran presentables. Tanto era su afán de alisarlas, que al llegar a la cuarta, se rompió entre sus dedos. Alice, que en ese momentos sus ojos se abrieron a un más, comenzó a temblar. Sus labios se abrían en desesperados hipidos y sus ojos se induraron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por lo largo de su rostro. Desesperada, levantó sus manos para jalar de manera dolorosa sus cabellos blancos, moviéndose de adelante hacía atrás sobre la cama, sollozando y tirando las otras cinco envolturas que estaban sobre ella.

―¡No… no, no, no! ―parecía murmurar. Sin embargo, Miriam cuando corrió a su lado, sabía que esas no eran palabras sino simplemente sonidos: Alice se había negado hablar desde que había llegado.

―¡Alice, calma, cariño! ―dijo la sanadora, alarmada, sosteniendo a la mujer en sus brazos para que dejara de lastimarse y moverse, intentando descubrir la razón de su ataque. ¿Acaso había sentido una vez más el motivo por el que había llegado ahí? ¿Quizás un pequeño fragmento de su memoria pasada había llegado para atormentarla? Pero todo quedó claro cuando vio las envolturas desperdigadas en el suelo. ―¡Alice, no te preocupes, yo te conseguiré más!

Otra sanadora, que había llegado atraída por la agitación, se apresuró a acercarse para separar y tranquilizar a ambas mujeres, pero todas sus intenciones se esfumaron cuando Miriam, que estaba empapada ya de la vestimenta por las lágrimas de Alice, la detuvo instantáneamente.

―¡No hagas nada! ―ordenó―. ¡Sólo aparece unos _droobles! _

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la joven sanadora, confundida.

―¡Rápido!

Contrariada, pero obedeciendo a Miriam, la muchacha agitó su varita, apareciendo una pequeña cuenco que contenía unos cuantos dulces. Notó que los demás pacientes, pese a lo que ocurría, parecían no darle importancia a la situación. Cuando estuvo cerca de la cama, Miriam se separó y le arrebató los dulces, y se los ofreció a Alice, que aun llorando, alcanzó a divisarlos a través de sus lágrimas.

―Alice, mira, aquí hay más, no te preocupes, te daremos más, por favor, cálmate, eso es… ―murmuraba cariñosamente mientras la mujer calmaba su agitación y se consolaba con dar hipidos, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuenco lleno de dulces, como si temiera que estos desaparecieran solamente con tocarlos.

Sólo cuando Frank se incorporó de su cama y caminó hacía la de Alice, Miriam se retiró un poco para, al igual que la otra sanadora, observar. Frank miró a quien era su esposa y ladeó el rostro, tomando del cuenco uno de los dulces, sonriendo instantáneamente. Levantó el dorso de su mano y limpió las lágrimas de Alice, ofreciéndole el _drooble_ que Alice tomó temblorosa, sonriendo una vez más.

―¿Qué tienen esos dulces en particular? ―quiso saber la sanadora más joven, cuando volteó a ver a Miriam, quien en ese momento tenía una mano cubriendo su boca y parecía apunto de llorar.

―No lo sé ―admitió Miriam con voz temblorosa―. Quizás recuerdos.

**II.**

**Remembranzas**

Entró con paso silencioso a la habitación, contemplando al muchacho que descansaba sobre la cama. Un poco más allá, sentía la mirada de un sapo que, sin duda, se había percatado de su intrusión a la habitación de su dueño. Pese a esto, Augusta Longbottom continuó entrado hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, donde Neville, ajeno a la mirada fuerte de su abuela, apretaba entre sus manos la envoltura que su madre le había dado la última vez que la visitó.

Augusta suspiró pesadamente, dándose la vuelta hasta que su atención se desvió a una caja vieja, que recordaba era de su hijo Frank. No sabía cómo había llegado a las manos de Neville y en ese momento no se interesaba por indagar en ello, ya que la curiosidad le ganaba más. Supuso que estaría abierta, porque Neville era muy descuidado y efectivamente así fue: no hizo falta hacer un hechizo para mirar dentro: el corazón de Augusta tuvo una pequeña punzada de culpa cuando notó que la caja estaba llena de las envolturas del chicle y en el fondo, debajo de todas ellas, había una foto donde Alice y Frank Longbottom sonreían, saludando con una mano y contra la otra sosteniendo a Neville de bebé, en medio de ellos. Observó una vez más a su nieto, que se había movido, únicamente para dejar a la vista sus pies. Le había dicho a Neville que los tirara, aunque era obvio que el muchacho había desobedecido a su abuela. Augusta se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mirar al sapo Trevor, y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Quizás Neville pensaba que todos esos envoltorios le parecían a su abuela basura y por eso los guardaba en secreto, pero para Augusta, eran más que eso: eran recuerdos, recuerdos vívidos y claros que volvían a su mente cada vez que los iba y a pesar de que pudiera sonar fastidiada cuando Neville los recibía, era en realidad dolor del pasado.

―Frank… Alice…

Augusta lo recordaba. Recordaba aquella mañana cuando, años atrás, Neville, siendo apenas un bebé recién nacido, había tomado uno de aquellos dulces. De alguna forma el pequeño había logrado llevárselo a la boca y Alice, madre novata y primeriza, formidable aurora al igual que su esposo, había dado un grito que alteró tanto a su suegra como a Frank al ver a su pequeño tomando aquel chicle entre sus labios babeados. Pese a que no ocurrió nada, Alice había jurado que nunca más dejaría a Neville probarlos, argumentando que le causaría una muerte prematura por sustos como esos.

Qué ironía. Ahora era justamente eso lo que más le daba a Neville, pese a que Alice seguramente, había olvidado la razón de ello, todo por la maldición _cruciatus_. Augusta no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos por miedo a imaginarse cómo su hijo y su nuera habrían sido torturados y el dolor de estos por aquella mortífaga hasta caer en la locura, una locura que inclusive ahora había superado todo al darle a Alice la oportunidad de entregarle a su hijo, un pequeño pedazo de sus recuerdos y de sus sentimientos.

―Le dicen amor… ―susurró Augusta.

**III.**

**Momentos**

Alice temblaba, pero no de miedo ni de rabia. Sonreía, sentada en el suelo, observando cómo, después de tantos años, la figura que iba armando con los chicles había adquirido finalmente forma. Reía bajito, con sus ojos abiertos, muy grandes, brillando de la emoción adquirida. No sabía que celebraba, ni porque había hecho aquella forma, pero estaba contenta. Sólo cuando Miriam, la sanadora, entró a la habitación buscando a Alice, emitió un gemido de sorpresa que también se transformó en un temblor.

Tratando de mantenerse firme, pero saliendo impulsada por la forma de los dulces, Miriam corrió hacía afuera donde Neville y Augusta Longbottom recién llegaban para visitar a su familia. Ellos miraron sorpresivamente a la tranquila sanadora respirando agitada, lo que les causo un poco de angustia. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?

―¡Vengan, vengan! ―dijo la sanadora, animando tanto a abuela como a nieto a seguirla. Ellos se miraron entre sí unos momentos, pero decidieron que debían seguir a la alterada mujer. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la habitación donde además de Alice, estaba Frank mirando lo que había hecho su esposa.

―¿Mamá? ―preguntó Neville cuando la vio sentada en el suelo, rodeada de chicles. Pero mientras más se acercaba, sus ojos, al igual que los de Augusta, se abrieron enormemente. Su abuela abrió la boca y Neville, tembloroso, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a llorar sin habérselo propuesto. El joven mago corrió hacía donde su madre, para abrazarla y Alice, al inicio sorprendida de que ese extraño y desconocido muchacho la abrazara, rozó la cabeza de Neville, permitiendo el cálido contacto.

―Yo… yo… yo sé… que… aunque nunca m-me… recuerdes… estamos juntos… mamá…

―Sí… ―musitó la mujer, hablando por primera vez desde que ingresó. Y era cierto que quizás los padres de Neville nunca recordarían que tuvieron un muchacho, que ahora fuerte y valiente, pero en el fondo, escondido, pero presente, estaba la memoria de que había alguien a quien amaban con intensidad y eso para Neville, era suficiente.

**IV.**

**Amor**

Alice recorrió la habitación, como era su costumbre, cuando recibía visitas. Se colocó detrás de Augusta, mirando con atención a Neville, aquel joven que también la miró, sonriéndole de similar forma. La abuela del mago se separó de Alice cuando ésta estiró su mano para ofrecerle tímidamente a Neville una envoltura de _droobles_. El muchacho miró a su abuela cuando recibió su regalo, esperando alguna palabra de la mujer.

Esta vez; sin embargo, Augusta no dijo nada. Sólo asintió.

…_en una habitación cualquiera de San Mungo, existía una imagen hecha con cientos de gomas de mascar llamadas Droobles… una imagen, donde un recién nacido, abrazado en __medio de sus padres, sonreía, feliz de haber llegado al mundo, rodeado de amor._

_**Neville...**  
_

* * *

Autora al habla: Cuando estaba leyendo el quinto libro, me pregunté porqué justamente Alice le daba esa goma a Neville. Me pareció entonces un lindo recuerdo imaginar este que he escrito. Ha sido un placer compartirlo y muchas gracias a quien se anime a leerlo. Un beso a todos.


End file.
